


Угадай, кто?

by akino_ame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нацу замечает, что кое-кто подглядывает за ними</p>
            </blockquote>





	Угадай, кто?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-14 для команды Fairy Tail. Бета - Dani Swan  
> Частично использована заявка с кинк-феста.

— Жа-арко, — тянет Нацу, утирает испарину со лба, закусывает губу. Над верхней мелким блестящим бисером проступает пот. — Вот бы мороженого сейчас. Или фруктового льда.

Он смотрит на Грея прищурившись, облизывается, словно рот уже испачкан подтаявшим мороженым. Вокруг негромко жужжат пчелы, трещат звонкие кузнечики, тихо плещет затянутый ряской пруд. На небе — ни облачка, душно даже в тени раскидистого дерева. Воздух вязкий, словно патока, липнет к телу. Кажется, его можно резать на куски и подавать к столу — пирожные, щедро сдобренные ароматом летнего разнотравья. Грей прижимается прохладным боком, скользит пальцами по предплечью и выдыхает: 

— Могу помочь с этим.

Он осторожно проводит над обнаженными грудью и животом раскрытой ладонью. С нее течет холод, расползается, словно мокрое пятно на коже, расплывается зябкими мурашками. У Нацу покалывает ступни, от удовольствия поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а пах сводит предвкушением. Прохлада, кажется, пробирается внутрь колкими льдинками, но все еще слишком жарко.

— Хорошо-о, — стонет Нацу, выгибается, стараясь прижаться сильнее. — Еще.

Грей не возражает, льнет теснее, проводит по коже языком, ласково целует за ухом, прихватывает зубами мочку. Он знает, как сильно нужно прикусить, чтобы Нацу тряхнуло, как от удара молнии. Внутри разливается топкое возбуждение, оно одновременно обжигает и жаром, и холодом.

Над головой негромко шумит листва, влажный воздух коконом обхватывает тело. Лежать на тонком покрывале — жестко, но Нацу бы не променял это ни на что другое. Грей широко лижет его открытое горло, ласкает кончиками пальцев кадык, прикусывает подбородок. Одинокий солнечный лучик путается в темных волосах, поблескивает, словно первый снег на земле. Это тоже красиво. 

Нацу опускает ладонь на затылок, ерошит жесткие прядки, тянет в сторону, заставляя Грея отвлечься от поцелуев. Губы у него алые, темнеют на бледном лице засахаренными вишнями — форма неидеальная, светлые крошки заползают на сочный бордовый цвет. На щеках — яркий румянец, он сползает ниже, заливает шею и грудь. Краска обтекает татуировку, и Нацу не может удержаться: обводит коротким ногтем темно-синий край, гладит большим пальцем проступающие ключицы. Грей шумно дышит, со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, когда Нацу прикусывает прохладную кожу. Он с упоением сцеловывает дыхание, толкается в рот языком, посасывает нижнюю губу.

От холода Грея становится только жарче, внутри ревет и беснуется пламя, бьется пульсом в венах, плещется алыми и оранжевыми сполохами под закрытыми веками. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и зашипит, испаряясь, влажный июльский воздух.

Грей трется о Нацу пахом, и сквозь тонкую ткань чувствуется твердость его члена. Внутри плещет вяжущее напряжение, кажется, прикоснись еще раз, и не отпустит. Нацу гладит поджарый живот, очерчивает пальцами кубики пресса, оглаживает бока. Ладони покалывает от холода, будто он касается живой ледяной скульптуры. 

Нацу глубоко вдыхает, на секунду приподнимается на локтях, окидывая взглядом лес вокруг, снова принюхивается, хитро улыбается и выдыхает:

— Хочу. Хочу тебя. Кстати, мы не одни, ты заметил? — Грей, кажется, давится воздухом.

Он пытается отстраниться, но Нацу закидывает ногу ему на бедро, обхватывает руками и прижимается лбом к холодной щеке. Сердце Грея заходится, как сумасшедшее, словно внутри трудится усердный кузнец — отбивает молотом. 

Тук. Тук. Тук.

— Чего дергаешься? За нами наблюдают давно, поздно прикидываться ледышкой. 

— Отвали, — рычит Грей, вертит головой по сторонам, а потом утихает и осторожно спрашивает: — Кто это? 

— Есть разница?

— Есть! Надеюсь, это не Мастер. И не Эрза, — содрогается Грей. — Слезь с меня.

— Раз тебе это важно, давай поиграем, — Нацу растягивает губы в широкой усмешке. — Три попытки, если не угадаешь — трахну. Угадаешь — отсосу.

— Иди к чертям, — хрипит Грей, румянец на его скулах становится ярче. Он поднимает глаза к зеленой листве и обреченно спрашивает: — И что я тут делаю?

— Соглашайся, я хочу, чтобы ты угадал. Я возьму медленно, буду долго дразнить, обведу языком головку, соберу растекающуюся смазку. Тебе же нравится, когда втягиваю глубже, так, чтоб почти до глотки. Ну как? Или боишься, что придется подставить задницу при свидетелях? — Нацу снова тянется за поцелуем и успевает мазнуть губами по подбородку.

Грей плотно сжимает губы, бледные, словно сахарные, крошки еще сильнее проступают на бордовом. Нацу проводит рукой по животу, оглаживает пупок по кругу, поддразнивая, и добивается сдавленного стона. На трусах Грея медленно расползается влажное пятно — возбудился.

— Так и знал, что не зря ты постоянно раздеваешься, — Нацу трется кончиком носа о шею Грея. — Нравится, когда за тобой наблюдают?

Он смотрит шалым, поплывшим взглядом — зрачки черные, затянутые едва заметной дымкой — и ответ больше Нацу не нужен. 

— Это… необычно, — выдавливает Грей. — Люси?

— Бедная Люси, всегда о ней думают, как об извращенке, это все ее костюмчики, — Нацу хихикает и отрицательно мотает головой. Он поглаживает спину Грею, чуть надавливает на выступающие позвонки и обводит впадинки на пояснице. Под его пальцами кожа покрывается мурашками, а когда Нацу поддевает резинку трусов, Грей вздрагивает всем телом.

— Это Кана?

— Какие-то у тебя странные фантазии о наших девушках. — Нацу прикусывает кожу на шее, просовывает руку в трусы, мнет ягодицы. Он отвлекается от ласк, смотрит Грею в глаза долгим взглядом и припечатывает с чувством превосходства: — С чего ты взял, что за нами наблюдает девушка? 

— Локи? — Грей морщится, словно от боли, и громко сглатывает. Нацу внимательно вглядывается: на щеках румянец проступает еще гуще, нижняя губа закушена так, что от вишневого цвета остался только слабый намек, между ключицами судорожно бьется жилка. Он стискивает пальцы на плечах и снова оглядывается по сторонам.

— Скажи, кто?

Нацу скользит голой грудью по его телу, ложится сверху и говорит, задевая ухо губами:

— Хочешь, чтобы он к нам присоединился?

Почему-то картинка «Грей и Локи» вызывает дикую ревность. И боль. В груди клокочет дыхание, огонь жжет изнутри, и Нацу тихо рычит. Хочется, будто в детстве, вскочить, ударить себя в грудь и завопить на весь лес: «Смахнемся! Твой противник я».

— Не… хочу, но так нечестно. — Грей пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы, легонько тянет, поглаживает голову.

Пауза в его ответе царапает внутренности, кишки перекручивает от злости, губы, кажется, вот-вот обожгут. Нацу силится не думать, отгородиться, и сам не рад, что так глупо пошутил. Он снова выцеловывает тело Грея, крепко прижимается к прохладной коже, трогает языком открытое горло, прикусывает твердую бусину соска, трет пальцем выступающую косточку. Вытравливает из себя ревность, выжигает прикосновениями к такому близкому, родному Грею. Тот закусывает губу и сорванно дышит, грудь блестит от проступившей испарины.

Нацу широко лижет живот и стаскивает его трусы, разводит в стороны колени, ласково проводит пальцами по подрагивающим бедрам. Грей стонет протяжно, откидывается на покрывало, все так же, не разжимая глаз. Краска на щеках становится ярче, он дышит мелкими вдохами, хватая воздух по чуть-чуть. 

Его член подрагивает, на головке набухает прозрачная капля. Нацу подцепляет ее кончиком пальца и размазывает по стиснутому анусу. Грей ахает, рвано дышит и подается бедрами навстречу. Нацу опускается ниже, целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, чуть прикусывает. На бледной коже остается розоватый влажный след зубов. Он лижет мошонку, перекатывает кончиком языка яйца, прихватывает губами, чуть надавливает пальцем на анус, гладит вокруг. 

Грей прохладный везде, и Нацу дразнит жарким дыханием, трется щекой о напряженный ствол. И когда он обхватывает губами головку, Грей распахивает глаза. Взгляд его расфокусированный, будто он смотрит сквозь Нацу и никак не может сосредоточиться. На вкус Грей солоновато-сладкий, смазка растекается по нёбу тонкой пленкой. Нацу трогает языком щель и уздечку, обводит головку по кругу, сжимает губами.

Ему нравится наблюдать, как меняется выражение лица Грея. Он сводит брови, хмурится, сжимает губы в тонкую нить. А когда Грей подбрасывает бедра и приоткрывает рот, Нацу хочется потрогать его губы пальцами, растушевать вернувшуюся темно-красную припухлость.

Член Грея недлинный, толстый и очень гладкий, и Нацу любит его атласную тяжесть. Он вбирает до основания, скользит сжатыми губами вверх и вниз, то почти выпускает изо рта, то вновь насаживается до самого горла. Грей кладет ладонь на волосы, нажимает на затылок, заставляя задержаться на одну короткую вечность. 

— Скажи, — он тяжело дышит и громко сглатывает, — кто подсматривает?

Горло сводит, и Нацу отстраняется, кашляет, утирает выступившие слезы, прошивает Грея недовольным взглядом. Тот виновато закусывает губу, смотрит снизу вверх, и у Нацу нет сил на него злиться.

Он облизывает палец, приставляет к анусу и осторожно вводит внутрь. Там Грей горячий, плотно сжимается вокруг, а потом как-то сразу расслабляется и приподнимает бедра выше. Палец скользит легко, Нацу нажимает на гладкие стенки, а стоит чуть-чуть согнуть и погладить, протолкнуть глубже, как Грей стонет так отчаянно, что у него поджимаются яйца. Свой член упирается в ткань, прикосновение раздражает нежную головку, а на штанах появляется влажное пятно.

— Он сейчас дрочит, — хрипло говорит Нацу, прежде чем сильно прикусить кожу над выступающей косточкой. Отстраняется, облизывается и любуется на россыпь мелких розовых, наливающихся цветом следов. Это метки, будто Нацу ставит свои собственные клейма. 

Грей закусывает губу, страдальчески изламывает брови и вскидывает бедра. Нацу шумно вбирает в рот, обводит языком головку, прижимает ее к нёбу, посасывает. Второй рукой гладит мошонку, перекатывает яички. Кожа Грея все еще прохладная, хочется прижаться к нему всем телом и долго-долго целоваться, слизывая с губ вишневый цвет, но уговор есть уговор. Поэтому он громко причмокивает, позволяет головке проникать до самого горла и сжимает губы у основания.

— Я же так кончу, — Грей выдыхает чуть слышно, приподнимается с трудом, вскрикивает, сжимаясь еще сильнее, и поглаживает щеку Нацу дрожащей ладонью. На животе четко проступают твердые кубики пресса. 

Член у Грея толстый, заполняет рот, кажется, даже языком не шевельнуть, но этого и не нужно. Нацу легонько посасывает самый кончик, позволяя себе отдохнуть, и гладит Грея изнутри, чуть надавливая на пульсирующую простату. 

Грей содрогается всем телом, на бедрах вспухают жгуты мышц, а член становится каменным. Нацу последний раз насаживается ртом до основания — к подбородку прижимается прохладная мошонка — сжимает горло и толкает палец к члену. Грей тонко, жалобно, совсем по девчачьи стонет, а в горло Нацу бьет теплая сперма. Он проглатывает, сколько может, отстраняется и облизывается, несколько капель попадают на его лицо, остальное падает на живот Грею.

Нацу позволяет себе полюбоваться на разрумяненные щеки, на подрагивающий член и сжимающееся кольцо мышц. Он стирает вязкие капельки, собирает немного с кожи Грея и вытаскивает член из штанов, чуть приспуская их. Член истекает смазкой, блестящая головка кажется рубиновой, и Нацу хватает пары сильных движений, чтобы кончить. Он выплескивается Грею на живот и падает рядом, прижимаясь к прохладному боку. Колено Грея упирается в бедро, и Нацу толкает его в бок локтем:

— Подвинься.

— Значит, это был Локи. — Грей разлепляет глаза, переворачивается на бок, обнимает, словно защищает от подступающей жары, и, кажется, проваливается в сон.

— Почему для тебя это так важно?

Оказывается, ему тоже важно настолько, что он сбрасывает с себя руку Грея и садится на тонком покрывале, щурится. На языке сладят остатки спермы, и Нацу морщится. Грей тоже садится, скребет пальцем подсыхающую корочку на животе, потягивается неторопливо, словно кот. Не хочет отвечать, тянет время. Это раздражает и ранит одновременно.

— Да неважно мне, кто там был, — устало говорит Грей. Он стирает сперму трусами, натягивает штаны на голое тело и снова садится рядом. — Смущает просто.

— Смущает? — переспрашивает Нацу. — Ты же вечно с себя тряпки стягиваешь, в одних трусах по гильдии носишься.

— Это — другое, — со злостью отрезает Грей. Он смотрит в небо, запятнанное темно-зеленой листвой, и трет лоб. А Нацу вдруг все понимает.

Становится спокойно, горло перехватывает от щемящей нежности. Нацу подползает ближе — под колено попадает мелкий острый камешек — и обнимает Грея, прижимается к прохладной спине. Тот напрягается, словно собирается сбросить с себя руки, а потом обмякает, прерывисто вздыхает. 

Это — другое. Оно только для них двоих.


End file.
